


A light in the Dark

by khxh_dw03



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon Universe, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khxh_dw03/pseuds/khxh_dw03
Summary: “Hey wait! Stop!!”He ran down the wide empty hallway, gasping for breath while chasing the slim shadow with a hint of silver locks hair. Everything was dark and hard to see, so he was glad that he could keep up with it at all. The shadow moved so fast and effortlessly, it was almost like the cold and darkness gave it strength. This would only mean that the person was a very skilled assassin, bred through years of pain and agony. But then it wouldn’t make sense…Why was the person running away from him?Basically a What-If where Killua is an assassin and meet Gon in a different setting instead.*Slight violence and spoilers warning
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Gon Freecs, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight, Illumi Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	A light in the Dark

Gon was called from the Hunter Association to deal with a case that have been going on for a long while now. People went missing without a trace and no exact pattern was found. Many skilled Hunters were sent, but they were either reported dead or never returned from their mission. Things were looking badly, and they were running out of options.

He was now sixteen and had been traveling with Ging ever since they met for the first time two years ago. Gon matured and learned a lot since then: a trustworthy partner to the Association and gained a lot of fame from his work. But somehow, this all did not matter to him. All he ever wanted was getting an approval from his father, which he never got despite everything he had done.

“Do you think I should go, dad?” Gon asked knowing full well the answer he would get.

“What kind of hunter would you be if you don’t go?” Ging answered bluntly.

“Right. But this does sound dangerous,” Gon suggested, “Many great hunters I know had gone on the case but none came back successful. How will I be any different?”

“Ha! Did you think like that when you went on your mission to NGL with Kite?”

“Well, no. But-”

“Then what is the difference now? Except for your two years training with me,” Ging cut him off midway, amused at his son perplex logic, "you should learn by now that a true hunter would never back down from his work. Even if it cost him his life."

Gon nodded and seemed to be deep in thoughts. After a while, he answered:

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll go.”

After finished packing up his things, he looked over at his phone. It was dirty and old now, but he couldn’t bring himself to buy a new one. It was the only way he could contact his friends, Kurapika and Leorio. “Better check on them,” Gon thought, “in case I don’t come back from this mission.”

“Hey, Gon! How are you these days?”

“I’m good, thank you Leorio,” Gon answered, happy to hear his friend’s voice again, “Do you know where Kurapika might be? I tried contacting him, but he didn’t pick up.”

“I'm as clueless as you are, trust me. Never knows what he’s up to.”

“You're right. Well, I just want to let you know about a mission I'm about to go on and hear your thoughts on it,” Gon said, then explained what he could about the mission to Leorio, not that he knew much about it himself.

There was a long pause from Leorio as he took in what Gon was saying, then he answered, “Of course, you are a single star hunter now. It is only normal that you go on dangerous missions.”

“You should still be careful, Gon. I know that you are no longer a small child that needs protecting, but you are still reckless, and it can get you into much trouble if you aren’t careful,” Leorio said, “But most importantly, you got a kind heart. You must not show sympathy for your enemies on these kinds of missions.”

“Of course I will not, anyone who murders without reason deserves punishments,” Gon said, almost to convince himself. He was aware that it had always been his weakness to give the enemy the benefit of a doubt.

“Mm, right. That better stay in your head loud and clear,” Leorio said, “Oh and you know what? I think there’s something suspicious that might relate to your case.”

Gon suddenly felt intrigued, “What is it?”

“I’m sure you have heard of the great assassin family, the Zoldycks?” Leorio continued, “I’ve heard that they have been incorporated lately and doing things rather extreme ever since that one incident.”

“So do you think that they might have something to do with all these people going missing?” Gon asked.

“That might be my only prediction, yes. But we’d never know what’s going on until we see it for ourselves.”

Gon was deep in thoughts. Of course, he knew all about their conflicts with the Hunter Association. When he talked to his father about it, Ging told him that they were selfish souls who were just in it for the money and not much else.

_“They are the type of people… that would not hesitate to kill a friend for their own good.”_

Gon truly despised these kinds of people, and if this mission was related to them then he would feel relief. Because then, he wouldn’t have to hold back his full potential while fighting.

“Thank you, Leorio. For bringing this into my attention.”

“Of course, Gon. I would do anything I can to help,” Leorio responded, “You have helped all of us for so long. It’s time we give back to you some.”

“Ah, no. Everything you guys have accomplished is on yourself! But I do truly feel thankful to have friends like you, Leorio,” Gon smiled, “I should get going now, but it was nice talking to you again. I’ll try to finish this mission and come back alive so that we could get together like old times again.”

“Ah, take your time kiddo.When you come back, we'll figure something out,” Leorio beamed, “Also remember not to lose a limb in the process. Apparently, that’s something I need to remind you now.”

Gon chuckled loudly.

“Yes, thank you for the reminder, Leorio. Alright, see you then.”

* * *

“Killu… how was the mission? Did you do everything we asked?”

“Yeah, it was easy.”

Killua said as he emerged from the shadows into the dimly lit room. There were still bloodstains on his black hoodie and gray shorts. Some got on his silver hair and pale skin, but he already smeared them away. His cold stare alone would have sent shivers down one's spine, and yet Illumi was calm and composed like he was merely welcoming home a lost puppy.

Carefully with his hood up and eyes down, Killua went swiftly across the room to get fresh clothes from his bag. He knew not to meet his brother’s eye, since Illumi would see straight through him, and it would lead to nothing but pain.

The few seconds he was in the room felt like an internity. Then when he finally got what he needed and turned to leave, his brother cut in front of him and stared straight into his eyes.

“It was easy, you say...” he stared blankly at Killua, tilting his head slightly, “I thought I heard you let two of them escaped alive today.”

Killua’s heart skipped a beat, but he still maintained his calm and serious expression, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Illumi.”

“Ah, you must think that you've earned my trust to let you run around alone. I'm surprised that you didn't notice my butler who was following your every step during the mission.”

“I have done my work. That's all there is to it. I’m going,” Killua sneered as he sidestepped and marched towards the door.

Before he could go far, he felt his brother essence coming towards him and spun around in time to block his hand, but Illumi already knocked his legs clean off the floor. Killua fell hard on the ground and before he could comprehend what had happened, his back was slammed against the wall with Illumi hands around his neck.

“Killu, I thought I taught you not to mess with me. Now tell me exactly why you did what you did or I’ll make sure you’ll never see the light of day again.”

Killua gasped for breath and struggled against Illumi’s hold but he knew that it was no use. Fear came rushing into his head, and all he wanted was to get away. From his brother, from his crazy family and from whatever future they have set out for him. Seconds felt like an eternity as he tried to think. Finally, he gave in.

“F- Fine! I did let t-them go okay?”

The pressure on his neck was released as he fell to the floor, panting and gasping.

“Say, why did you do such thing?”

“Because they weren’t the objective of the mission. I did what I was told-”

“If they were eyewitnesses, they are as good as dead.”

“Killing them wouldn’t do any good.”

“Have you ever thought about the fact that they are now telling the chairman exactly what happened and where our next target is going to be? “

“Doesn’t matter,” Killua shrugged, “I can finish the job even if they send thousands of them.”

“Very well. I’ll count on you to succeed this next mission, and this time, don’t even think about sparing one,” Illumi warned, “I’m sure you know what the consequence is if you fail again.”

Without waiting for Killua’s reply, Illumi disappeared into the shadows, leaving Killua alone. He finally let out a scream and punched the table to get out his frustration. This was his fault for being naïve. By letting two men live, even more will come, and this time he would have to kill them all.

* * *

Gon was in deep thoughts as he travelled at full speed on his black main stallion. He examined the small photo that the Association had given him. It was their only lead to where the case was going to be. By some miracle, two survivors escaped alive and managed to provide some information from what they had seen. They weren’t able to identify the murderer behind all these missing cases, but they overheard that their next target was at the Kameyo family's mansion.

With this lead, the Association demanded the Kameyos to go into hiding elsewhere, as well as offering to send more people to accompany Gon on his mission. Gon refused the offer with no hesitation. The memories of Kite suffering in front of his own eye were still as real as ever. It haunted him every time he went to sleep and still made him cry to this day. It was his fault. For leaving Kite’s side when he needed him most, and for being too weak to fight back. In fact, he lost almost everyone in that fight. Kite, Netero, Morel, Knov, even Palm had all lost their life for the greater good, and he had done absolutely… nothing.

This time, he would take on the task alone even if it kills him. No one should ever suffer because of him again.

Plus also the fact that he didn’t trust Pariston one bit to do the job right. The Hunter Association had gone downhill ever since he got the position of chairman.

Gon pushed his thoughts away as he approached an old manor that seemed relatively close to the picture. He was finally here which meant he needed his full concentration. After slowing to a complete stop, he got off his horse and strapped it safely to the nearest tree. The house was ancient and looked somewhat destroyed as if a storm had hit it hard, though some remnant features suggested that the mansion was once beautiful and luxurious.

Gon marched up the front steps and slipped through the open door, trying his best not to make a sound. His zetsu came naturally like an instinct. If there was anything he learned from training, it was that broadcasting your presence to the enemy at the wrong time was a death wish. Especially against something as dangerous as this. He stepped carefully through the scattered furniture and occasion blood marks. He examined the place and sniff the air for any trace of scent, but there was only the smell of dust and rust. This confirmed that his enemy was not going to be easy to beat, for the most dangerous opponents were often the ones that show the least presence.

_Whoosh_

Gon turned abruptly at the small whisper of wind, setting himself to expect anything that might greet him. But as he scanned the area of where he heard the sound, he could see nothing. Believing in his instincts, Gon stepped slowly towards the scratched leather armchair and sniff in any fragrance that might have been left behind. There was simply nothing.

“Huh, weird,” he thought.

He turned around and this time, he saw the slightest shadow dashing into a corridor on the second floor. Gon immediate response was to follow. He jumped over the broken furniture and dashed up the stairs to the second floor then into the corridor.

“Hey wait! Stop!”

It was a wide, empty, and dark hallway with broken lamps and picture frames hanging on the walls. The view was pretty much like what he had seen from other parts of the house, so he didn’t give it much thought. He squinted his eyes to locate where the shadow was, but he couldn’t find it. Though, he was now able to pick up the scent of the person he was chasing: the smell of dry blood and rusty iron. “It’s too fast,” Gon thought, “I won’t be able to catch up unless I do something soon.”

As he looked around, he noticed that there was a window at the turn that they were about to take. It was half closed, but the slight opening gave enough light for Gon to be able to see his enemy as they pass by. He could use this and throw his rod. If he was able to catch their leg or at least make them stumble, he could catch up to them. It was a long shot, but anything was better than chasing blindly in the dark.

Still running at full speed, Gon took out his rod and waited for the moment to come. Each second past he could feel them getting nearer and nearer to the streak of light until-

“Got you!” Gon yelled in his head as he flung his rod towards the hint of silver hair the moment they passed by the light. It only lasted for less than a second but by some miracle, Gon heard a thud and a hiss at the turn. Happiness filled him as he sprinted towards the person. Before he knew it, he was halted by the sight of his enemy.

“So you a-are,” Gon hesitated.

“A member of the Zoldyck family.”

Killua sneered, unimpressed, as he ripped off Gon’s rod like it was made of mere paper.

“You idiot. I was going to do this mission quickly without killing minor disturbance, but I guess you left me no choice.”

Before Gon could comprehend what he just said, Killua already pounced from his spot and slashed Gon’s right thigh in a millisecond, leaving a big scar across his leg. Gon gasped in surprise and stumbled back, but Killua was already behind him. He landed a blow at the back of his head, making Gon's ears rang and his eyes blurred. Gon tried to regain balance, but Killua pinned Gon against the hard floor and gave him a smirk.

“Any last words?”

Gon’s heart was pounding against his chest and his vision was still blurry. He knew how close he was to death in the hands of a Zoldyck, but the only thing that he muttered was:

“Y-you’re just l-like me, aren't you?”

“Huh?”

“You. Are. Just. Like. ME-E” Gon yelled as he slammed his forehead hard against Killua’s and freed himself from his hold. He jumped up into his stance and fixed his eyes on Killua.

“You son of a-” Killua cursed angrily as he rubbed his head and glared at Gon.

“I’m ready this time, let’s do a proper brawl,” Gon told him, ignoring the blood still dripping down from the side of his leg.

“Huh? Is this kid dumb?” Killua thought, “He barely escaped death and now he wants to do a brawl with me. Clearly, he doesn’t know what I am capable of.”

_But I guess this would be fun_

Killua smiled and dashed from his spot. He went to snap Gon’s left arm, but this time Gon was ready. He sidestepped out of the way just in time and landed a blow on Killua’s back. Killua groaned and stumbled for a second, then catching himself and pounced back at Gon again. He tried striking common blind spots that his opponents often missed, but it was no use. Despite the injured leg and bruises, Gon was as sharp as ever.

For the first time in his life, Killua found an enemy that was on the same level as him. Someone who he wanted to fight more because it was fun and refreshing. For a second, Killua forgot why he was there in the first place and just simply wanted to know more about his so-called enemy.

_No, I can’t think that way._

Gon was his enemy and that meant he had to kill him. Or else, his brother would kill them both. Once someone got in the way of the Zoldyck, they are considered dead.

“Hey.”

Gon’s voice made Killua snapped back to reality. He and Gon were still brawling, but he had slowed down and was no longer aggressive. Gon noticed this and took his chance to ask:

“You are only sixteen too, aren’t you?”

Killua's eyes widened but he didn’t speak a word. Panting heavily, he backed off Gon to take a breath and get himself together.

“You are young, like me. Why are you choosing to kill all these people?” Gon continued.

“You don’t know a thing about me-”

“Is it really you who thinks that it’s right to murder people? Or is someone else telling you to do it instead?”

“I-”

“I fought with many monsters and murderers before, and I don’t see the same kind of thirst for blood that I see in you.”

“Shut up or he will hear you,” Killua thought, “Illumi’s butler is watching.”

“I can help you, if you just le-”

Killua cut him off and hold Gon against the wall with his hands on Gon’s neck. He made sure not to hold hard enough so that Gon could still breathe, at the same time, convincing enough that it wouldn’t look suspicious. Ignoring Gon’s groans and flailing arms, Killua whispered into Gon’s ear:

“In fifteen seconds, I will slash your neck but not deep enough that you will die from it. Then I need you to lay still and wait for at least an hour before getting out of here, understood? If you want to stay alive then do what I say.”

He looked at Gon and see confusion in his eyes as he suspected, but then slowly, Gon nodded and muttered, “W-Will we ever meet again?”

Gon could see a hint of sadness in Killua’s eyes, as he answered:

“No.”

Just like that, Killua released and slashed Gon before he could react. Gon fell on the floor coughing and holding his throat as warm blood oozed out into his hands. Pain spread through his body like a disease, making his head spin, but Killua’s words were clear in his mind. Slowly, he laid down and stayed motionless like a corpse. “It hurts like hell. I wouldn’t be able to sit up even if I wanted to,” Gon thought to himself as he felt the presence of Killua fading away into the shadows.

“I didn’t even get to know his name,” Gon thought as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this!! This is the first fanfic I wrote, and I'm quite happy with how it came out. Previously I said that I would write a second chapter and I got an idea for it but it's not that great and I lost my inspiration so I will just end my fanfic like that! I hope that's alright,,,
> 
> I hope you find reading this as enjoyable as me writing it. Thank you!


End file.
